


When In Rome

by chains_archivist



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Ancient Rome, Boys in Chains, M/M, Slaves, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by April Hackett and Susan Field </p><p>The majority of this story is written as a dream. As such, any problem that would have naturally cropped up, like language, time frame, etc, is explained away by that fact. Any inaccurate statements about ancient Rome are unintentional. I relied on old movies, the Encarta, and Susan's research for all my background notes. The present time line follows shortly after the episode ŒAshes to Ashes¹. It¹s not necessary you follow the show, but it would help. I hope that everyone enjoys LaCroix' dream.<br/>Warnings: Rape and bondage is part of the storyline. If this upsets you, then skip to the next story. Plenty of m/m interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> arnings: Rape and bondage is part of the storyline. If this upsets you, then skip to the next story. Plenty of m/m interaction.   
> Disclaimers: Parriott and Sony/Tri-Star own the characters of FK. No monetary gain is anticipated from this piece of fiction. We wanted to play with the boys; luckily, they were obliging. All other characters are mine. Please ask before using them.   
> I have to thanks Debbie Park and Laurey Breidenthal for helping to sharpen this piece with their super betaing. You two are the best!   
> The majority of this story is written as a dream. As such, any problem that would have naturally cropped up, like language, time frame, etc, is explained away by that fact. Any inaccurate statements about ancient Rome are unintentional. I relied on old movies, the Encarta, and Susan's research for all my background notes. The present time line follows shortly after the episode ŒAshes to Ashes¹. It¹s not necessary you follow the show, but it would help. I hope that everyone enjoys LaCroix' dream.   
> Note: aureus was the gold coinage of the day.

The tall, pale man wandered down the sidewalk, glancing at the people  and lights that made up this city. With the Raven closed for repairs, for  the first time in a long, long while, he was free of any obligations.

Crossing a side street, Lucien LaCroix noticed the flickering display of a  large screen TV playing in the window of the electronic store just ahead.  The store had a dozen smaller televisions set up on either side of the  projection set, with all of them tuned to the same channel.

He turned to face the store, a slow smile stealing across his usually stoic  features. Hollywood's version of ancient Rome scrolled across the  screens in one of those old color panoramas that the movie industry used  to produce in the fifties and sixties. When the general in the movie  charged down on the barbarians in the name of the emperor, LaCroix  turned away.

"If they only knew," he mumbled to himself, a shadow of the smile still  displayed on his face. Growing bored with his casual wanderings,  LaCroix checked the link with his son and felt Nicholas busy with his  mortal pastime. "Good," whispered through the clear, cold air as the old  vampire launched himself into the night.

A short time later, the whoosh of displaced air filled the loft, announcing  the arrival of a visitor. With the case of wine laced blood deposited on  the kitchen counter, LaCroix shed his coat and threw it across the kitchen  table. Pulling two bottles free and taking a glass down from the cabinet,  he walked into the living room. The elder man set the two bottles on the  table, then glanced around the room for his son's remote.

"Ah, there it is," he softly stated as he pulled it out from under the pillows  lying on the floor in front of the fireplace. Pointing the remote at the big  screen, the elder man turned the TV on and closed the shutters, then  leaned over to pour himself a large glass of the dark, ruby liquid. The  battle was just about over and the general had ordered his officers to  round up all the survivors for shipment back to Rome -- as slaves.

Stretching out on the couch, he watched the fictional account of Roman  life as he sipped on his drink. Because of the battle he had fought in the  Raven the other night, he was still feeling fatigued. As a result, it was no  surprise when LaCroix slipped into a restful doze as the movie ran toward  its predictable conclusion. 

 

The slave market was bustling with activity. For most of the morning, a  parade of flesh had been prodded and dragged across the large, wooden  platform that prominently filled the middle of the small square. Lucius  leaned against the trunk of a great oak tree located on the edge of the  square and watched the slavers shove another of the prisoners up the few  steps of the platform.

With all the prisoners he had brought back, the sales would probably go  on for several days. They had taken several hundred women during this  campaign, but only a little over one hundred of the barbarian warriors had  been taken alive. <So few,> he pondered, <then again, maybe not  considering their tendency to fight to the death,> he thought as yet  another body was prodded up on the platform.

The man, little more than a boy, was quickly bought by one of the high  born and dragged off to be delivered to his new home. Hearing the  sounds of a scuffle coming from inside the slave enclosure, Lucius stood  up, watching. This might be the one he was waiting for! He had watched  this young stallion of a man as they marched back to Rome. Issuing  orders to his men, he had insured that this slave would arrive untouched  and unmarked. Lucius felt a tingle run down his spine at the prospect of  owning this untamed creature.

"Ahhh..." whispered from several patrons when the merchandise was  dragged up the steps to the center of the stage. "As perfect a specimen as  we've seen in a very long while..." was heard as the young man was  forced to the center of the platform. The guard handed the rope to  Theodosius, the auctioneer, who jerked on the man's bound wrists,  pulling him closer.

Lucius watched as the slave silently fumed against his fate. The young  man looked to be tall and slimly built, with much of the last several days  travel dust still on him. <They must have had quite a fight on their hands  considering they were unable to clean him up for the sale,> Lucius  thought with a wicked smile.

Handsome facial features added to his monetary value, as did the blue  eyes and long, dark blond, wavy hair, which was disheveled and  windblown. His torn light brown tunic was worn with one shoulder bare,  which offered a hint of the fluid movement of his body as he struggled to  escape Theodosius' hold. A wrapped piece of worked leather served as a  belt. The braided hem of his tunic stopped at mid thigh, accenting his  height and the firmly detailed muscles of a horseman.

When the barbarian managed to break away from Theodosius, the guards  quickly moved in and recaptured him. Dragging the hostile prisoner back  to the middle of the platform, the guards shoved him firmly to his knees  and tied the loose end of his restraint to a stout ring that was anchored to  the wooden stage, then stepped back. The citizens had come after all to  see the stock, not the guards.

Slowly standing upright, the barbarian ignored the taut rope digging into  his flesh and defiantly stared out at the crowd, his blue eyes flashing his  fury. Locking gazes with several potential buyers, he made it clear to all  that he was one prize that would not easily submit. The young man  glared at Theodosius when the Roman tapped him firmly on the chest  with a whip, warning him to cease his subtle attempts to loosen the ropes  which firmly held him in place.

When Lucius caught his eye, the prisoner's eyes narrowed in recognition,  then grudgingly dropped as the auctioneer stepped up, ready to begin the  sale.

"Citizens, we have a fine specimen for sale here. He is another of the  new captives brought in yesterday. Young and in prime health, as well as  a fiery spirit to boot. He would be capable of handling most of the tasks  you set for him." Looking out over the crowd, the auctioneer continued,  "The bidding on this one will begin at 500 gold aureus." A low murmur  floated through the crowd, but no one challenged the starting price. After  seeing the prize, everyone acceded to the slave's value.

"500!" someone hidden in the crowd yelled. Lucius couldn't see who  made the bid.

"500, to Citizen Carus Flaxus. Who will bid 600?" Theodosius asked,  pleased no one had challenged the large starting price. He hoped this  bidding would last for a good while.

"600," a voice from the back boomed out.

"600, from Senator Marcus Avitus."

"800!" General Claudius Pollonius declared.

Trying to build the slave's price even more, Theodosius offered, "I would  wager this one would make a excellent breeder. Just the thing to improve  your slave lines."

As that comment worked its way through the crowd, Lucius stepped away  from the oak tree and began to weave his way through the crowd  surrounding the platform -- all the way he kept a watchful eye on the  slave, who continued to glare out at the Romans below him. Climbing  the steps, the general walked up to stand on the other side of the young  man and said to the auctioneer, "I refuse to bid on anything I have not  examined first."

"By all means, General. Be my guest." Theodosius replied, greed  warring with a healthy respect for this well-known citizen.

Lucius grasped the slave's jaw in a powerful grip and forced his mouth  open, checking his teeth. When he released his grip, the young slave  jerked his head back and tried to back away, but the rope tether held him  in place.

"Be still. I'm not going to hurt you," the general muttered quietly, as he  began to run his hands down the taunt neck and shoulders. He pulled the  shoulder piece loose and let the tunic hang down by the belt, as a couple  of men in the crowd began to hoot and laugh at the show playing out  before them.

Lucius felt the young man start as he lightly squeezed a biceps. Moving  his scrutiny onward, he controlled his desires and calmly examined the  sculptured chest that marked this slave as one of the barbarians' mounted  swordsmen. <Ah, yes, this one will be most entertaining,> the general  reflected, watching the spirit in the young man silently rage at his  handling. He took his time, enjoying the feel of his hands stroking down  the muscled frame until he finally arrived at the slave's covered waist.

"1,000 gold aureus," Lucius announced, just loud enough to be heard  over the murmur of the crowd. The crowd grew quiet and several  members of the crowd glowered silently as the price slid out of their  reach.

"1,000, from General Lucius Divius. Are there any more bids?" the  auctioneer quickly asked, anticipating great profit in the sale of this  particular slave.

"1,200!" General Claudius snapped out, a hungry fire apparent on his  face.

Lucius knew Claudius was eyeing the pleasant looking body standing on  the platform. Though he would have bid whether Claudius was interested  or not, Lucius felt a growing excitement at the prospect of snatching  something away from his old adversary. Glancing at his contemporary,  Lucius let a cold smile briefly cross his face as he thought of a way to jab  his old enemy.

"I need to examine all that I am bidding on before I go any higher,"  Lucius remarked. He turned his back on Claudius and reached for the  belt that was around the slave's waist. Tugging it loose, the tunic slipped  down, until it pooled on the ground around the slave's feet.

Grabbing the slave's bound hands, Lucius held the young man still as he  pulled on the tight undergarment that was wrapped around the barbarian's  groin. He glanced up at the young face when he heard a muffled gasp of  protest escape past the clinched jaw. Letting a small smile appear, Lucius  muttered just loud enough for the slave to hear. "Good. I wouldn't give  my captors the satisfaction of crying out either," then glanced back to the  resisting cloth. When he managed to loosen the linen enough, he looked  the young man in the eye and slid his hand inside the loincloth, fingertips  reaching for the first touch of the silky, tender skin hidden within.

When his fingertips brushed against the limp penis, he stroked down it  sensually. Grasping the large scrotum that was hanging there, Lucius  gently squeezed, which finally drove an angry growl of frustration from  the helpless man.

Slowing removing his hand, Lucius looked at the auctioneer and said,  "1,500." Stepping back, he glanced out at the crowd, waiting for  someone to challenge his bid. He noted the red flush of Claudius' anger  as it swept across his face. <That man could never hide his temper,>  Lucius thought with disdain.

"1,500 gold aureus is bid. Are there any more?" the auctioneer asked,  looking at the two previous bidders. Senator Marcus graciously signaled  he was finished, while Claudius glowered and refused to bid again. He  only had so much to invest in one slave, no matter how good he might be.

The auctioneer opened his mouth to call a close on this sale when  suddenly a deep voice uttered, "2,000," from the shadows at the back of  the square. As everyone turned, curious who was joining the bidding, the  Emperor stepped out of the shadows, his guards as usual standing silently  nearby.

Lucius grimly smiled and nodded to Emperor Titus Vespasian. <So, this  will be harder than I anticipated,> he thought irritably. "2,500," Lucius  replied calmly, while inside he was seething at the ill timed luck which  brought the Emperor here now.

He watched the Emperor smile at him. The general knew that Vespasian  didn't need any more slaves. <He is only bidding to irritate me!>

"2,800 gold aureus," Vespasian returned, glancing from the glowering  young slave, to the stiff, silent form of his favorite general. Lucius rarely  had anything which he could be ëteased' with. Vespasian was going to  enjoy his playful jabbing.

"3,000!" Lucius responded after several moments of silence had passed.  He wasn't going to lose this slave, not even to the Emperor!

Several minutes passed with complete silence reigning over the square,  then Lucius saw the Emperor nod his head in defeat and smile lightly just  prior to walking back into the shadows behind him.

"Sold to General Lucius for 3,000 gold aureus!" the auctioneer quickly  squawked, ecstatic at the profit the slave had generated.

Dragging the fingers of his right hand across the chest of his slave,  Lucius spoke to the guards advancing toward them. "Have him delivered  to my domus within the hour." At their nods, he jumped off the platform  and moved gracefully through the crowd, accepting congratulations from  friends and acquaintances who were attending the sale. He glanced back  just as the guards herded his new prize off the platform, the discarded  tunic thrown over one of the guard's shoulder.

The harsh sounds of heavy banging on the servant's door announced the  arrival of the slaver with the general's merchandise. Gallus, a lean,  middle aged man with a pleasant face and a thick head of black hair,  hurried to answer the door. Since he was the steward of the household,  one of his requirements was to handle chores such as this. He had been  warned of the coming arrival, so, after signing for his master's purchase,  he took possession of the household's newest member.

The slave was wearing a torn, brown tunic that had definitely seen its  better days. Gallus wrinkled his nose at the aroma that was rising from  the barbarian. Considering the quick conveyance, the slave hadn't been  cleaned before delivery. Grabbing the leash that dangled from his tied  hands, he pulled the new slave through the kitchen and into one of the  storage rooms in the house.

"First, we have to do something about your clothes," Gallus commented  as they walked by several boxes and chests lining the wall.

The steward left the new slave standing by the open doorway that led into  the atrium, bent down and opened a large wooden chest that was sitting in  the corner of the room. Glancing over the lean build of the slave, Gallus  rummaged around in it until he found the outfit he had been looking for.  When he stood up with the clean clothing, he noticed the young man  frowning as he looked through the door into the atrium. Glancing along  the man's line of sight, the steward spied the atrium's shrine.

"It's a shrine to the households' Gods," he said, beginning the young  man's education into his new environment.

Gallus gathered up the leash and placed his hand behind the slave's  elbow, then moved through the doorway, heading across the atrium.  "First, a bath, then a change of clothes, followed by something to eat. Do  you have a name?" he asked, directing the young man toward the bathing  area.

"Nicholas," was the curt reply.

"Well, Nicholas. The master may change that; we'll have to wait and  see." Glancing at the young man as they moved through a brightly  painted hallway, he said, "I know you haven't received any training in the  manners that are expected of you. The best advice I can give you is keep  your eyes down and don't speak until spoken to."

They walked past several guestrooms and the master's bedroom on their  way to the bathing pools. They were approaching the hot pool when a  deep voice emanating from behind them was heard to say, "Gallus, I have  need of a bath." The steward quickly turned and beheld General Lucius  striding toward them.

After noticing the aroma that rose from the unwashed body at the auction,  Lucius knew his efficient steward would insist on a bath first. Asking for  such a quick delivery, assured that the usual pampering wouldn't be  accomplished before the young slave was brought to his new home.  <And I want to see exactly *what* I have bought> thought the Roman.  He looked up as Gallus interrupted his pleasant thoughts.

 

"Master, let me send someone to aid you. You shouldn't be doing this  alone!" his efficient steward remarked, spying the clothing slung over the  general's arm.

"It's all right, Gallus. Looking at Nicholas, he continued, "Send the new  slave to attend to my needs." Moving past them, Lucius strode down the  corridor and into the moisture-laden room beyond.

Hurrying after his master into the bathing room, the older man panted,  "Master, are you sure? He hasn't been prepared yet. Nor has he received  any instructions on how to behave..." Gallus began.

"I will undertake the training of this one myself." Lucius interrupted as he  laid his clean clothing on a long bench set near the door. "He is to be my  personal servant. Leave his things and remove his bonds," the general  ordered, turning away from both men as he quickly shed his clothing.  Dropping his soiled garments on the damp floor, he walked over to a  large cupboard standing against the far wall and removed a beautifully  detailed jar.

When he glanced back at the two men, Lucius noted Gallus had deposited  the clean clothing on the nearby bench and was attempting to untie the  ropes confining the new slave. When the ropes finally gave, the young  man gasped slightly and gingerly rubbed his sore wrists as the steward  gathered up Lucius' discarded tunic and left.

Lucius slowly walked back around the pool, aware that his new slave was  warily watching him the whole time. He held out the jar to the young  man and said, "Here, take this oil and rub it on me." After a moment's  hesitation, Lucius watched as the man came to a decision -- he took the  jar and poured a generous amount onto his hand.

Lucius sat on one of the small stools that he had arranged near the water's  edge. Turning partially away from his new prize, he waited for the man  to begin. Soon, two strong hands tentatively began massaging the oil  onto his shoulders, working in sure, steady strokes. As the hands moved  across his shoulders and down his back, Lucius felt a recognizable  stirring in his groin which quickly grew as the firm grip of the new slave  moving across his body.

Raising each of the general's arms, the oil was rubbed carefully onto the  skin, before the slave moved to Lucius' chest. The Roman managed  several casual brushes against an arm or leg during this light rubdown, all  the while gazing at the way the broad chest flexed as the slave moved.  Knowing something of the culture this barbarian came from, Lucius  expected him to avoid the washing of his lower body. Now was the time  to see just how flexible his new toy would be. He was looking forward to  the education of this one very much.

When the slave had completely covered his new master's upper body in  the scented oil, he stepped back and waited. Lucius rose and said,  "Come. Remove your clothing. I want to finish my bath." Moving into  the warm pool, he stopped and looked over his shoulder when he didn't  hear any movement behind him. The slave was standing where Lucius  had left him, a surprised expression on his face.

"Well?"

"Milord?"

"Remove your clothes and get in the pool!" Lucius repeated, a little tone  of annoyance creeping into his voice.

Lucius smiled when he saw the young man begin to pull his tunic off  after a moment's hesitation. Turning back, the general waded through the  pool, heading for the built-in shelf that was submerged just below the  surface.

General Lucius eased onto the bench, then gazed at the young man as he  dropped his tunic on the floor and stepped down into the pool. Leaning  back, he spread his arms gracefully across the pool's edge and avidly  watched his new slave splash toward him.

"What were you called in your homeland?"

"Nicholas, lord."

Leaning forward, Lucius quickly replied, "No! Not lord. Master! I am  your master now, Nicholas." Pausing, he continued, "Nicholas...," he  murmured, as if he was tasting the name. "I believe I like that. You may  keep it," he stated, trying to be magnanimous.

 

"Thank you...master," Nicholas mumbled, trying not to reply  sarcastically.

"Now, I require you to finish with my bath," the Roman said as he picked  up a cloth that was lying on the edge of the pool and handed it to  Nicholas.

Taking the cloth, the young man began to rinse the general, dripping  water across Lucius' skin as he ran the cloth across the firm body of his  owner. When Lucius rose from the bench and stood waiting, Nicholas  backed up slightly, confusion evident on his face.

"Well?" Lucius asked.

"What, master?"

"You need to finish."

"I...." he said, shrugging his shoulders slightly in nervous reaction.

With an exasperated sigh, Lucius reached out, grasped Nicholas' wrist  and brought the hand that still held the cleaning cloth down to his groin.  His partially swollen penis jerked slightly as the cloth brushed against it,  displaying his enjoyment in the physical contact that he had experienced  so far.

"Nicholas jerked away and gasped, "No, milord!" as he backed away  from the Roman.

"Nicholas..." Lucius warned, sensing that his new toy was about to flee.

"No, milord! It's an unnatural thing you're demanding!" he declared, as  he continued to slowly back away.

"Come here, Nicholas! You have no say in the matter," Lucius  demanded. He cursed under his breath as Nicholas slipped out of the  pool, grabbed the tunic Gallus had brought and vanished through the  doorway into the house.

"Gallus!! Gallus!!" Lucius yelled, anger dripping from his voice as he  climbed out of the pool.

 

 

The soft sounds of flute, lyre, and pipes filled the background as the  ladies and gentlemen reclined on their couches. The slaves removed the  remnants of the feast which had been prepared for the small gathering.  Little more than bones and sauce remained of the peacock, fish, and  vegetable dishes that had constituted the main course tonight. Two slaves  picked up the table and moved toward the kitchen, passing more slaves as  they carried out the second table, loaded with sweets, fruits, and nuts.

The easy flow of conversation made it apparent that all the guests were  comfortable friends. Lucius made a point of frequently inviting them to  his home whenever he was in town. They gossiped and chatted as the  slaves maneuvered the sweets table into place.

General Galerius turned toward his host and quietly inquired, "So,  Lucius, is this gorgeous, fair-haired slave the one I've heard so much talk  about?" Grinning, he watched as Nicholas placed his end of the table  down, and ignoring the Romans, followed the other slaves back to the  kitchen.

"I see why you wanted him," Galerius murmured as he glanced back at  his counterpart.

"Yes, that's the slave, though whether he's worth the cost remains to be  seen," Lucius replied.

"What, Lucius?! You haven't tried him yet?" Lady Gemma teased, as she  leaned around her husband, Galerius, to watch for her host's expression.  She was a petite woman, with her long, brown hair spilling down around  her shoulders. The gold palla she wore set off her pale complexion  beautifully.

"No, Lady Gemma. He was only delivered a few hours ago," Lucius  replied, his blue-gray eyes displaying his enjoyment with the sparring  conversation.

The young man sitting on the couch to Lucius' right leaned forward and  grabbed a handful of nuts. The insignia on his tunic identified him as  Commander Severus, Lucius' second in command. He settled back and  handed several of them to the beautiful young girl seated next to him.  The Lady Deanna, his wife, was wearing a peacock blue shift over her  green stola. Her dark brown hair was twisted and pinned into a tight  mass of curls that cascaded down her back. Glancing slyly at the two  men to her left, the pretty brunette commented, "I wouldn't mind trying  him for you."

"Why am I not surprised that you said that, Deanna," Commander  Tiberius laughed, as he reclined on the adjacent couch located to  Deanna's right. During this last campaign, he had served as one of  Lucius' field commanders. Through unswerving loyalty to the General,  Tiberius had earned a rapid rate of promotion, following a similar path  that General Galerius had walked a few years before.

"Indeed, Lady Deanna. I may take you up on that offer," Lucius returned  with a slight smile. Glancing at his second in command, Lucius saw the  broad smile that Severus flashed which caused a ripple of laughter to  weave across the three couches.

Lucius leaned back and appeared to listen to the conversation flowing  around him. In fact, he was replaying the events that had occurred  following Nicholas' hasty departure from the bathing room earlier. <At  least the man had enough sense not to leave the house,> he thought.  <*That* would have earned him a severe lashing.> As it was, after  Gallus found him huddled in the kitchen pantry, it took all Lucius'  considerable control not to throttle Nicholas, then and there. Leaving him  in Gallus' capable hands, Lucius had retired to his library to consider how  he was going to handle the *education* of this slave.

He had weighted the thrill of breaking this one himself with the delight of  watching others' handle the problem for him. Knowing Galerius and  Severus as he did, Lucius knew they would carry out his instructions to  the letter, not to mention the entertainment value it would offer his dinner  guests. Yes, it would be worth giving up the first ride for, he had  decided.

Lucius let his musing slip away and sat up as several female slaves  walked up with towels and pitchers of sweetened wine. He glanced over  the edge of his goblet as Nicholas came into view, slowly carrying a large  tray of sweet cakes. Handing his goblet back to Suella, the little slave girl  who was serving him tonight, he muttered loud enough for the two  officers on either side of him to hear, "I would look favorably on  someone breaking this *young stallion* in." He looked Galerius in the  eye for a moment, then ran his hand into Suella's long, dark hair and  pulled her face down to his, demanding a kiss.

Grinning with anticipation, Galerius rose from his place between Lucius  and his wife, Gemma. He leaned down and briefly kissed his wife, then  wandered around the table, sampling different delicacies. As he passed  near Severus, he raised his eyebrows in silent query. Grinning, Severus  rose and moved past Tiberius, who was sitting on the third couch, a slave  girl already sprawled across his lap.

Nicholas had just lowered the full tray to the table when he realized two  of the Roman men were standing slightly behind and to either side of  him. When a hand lightly ran up his back, he flinched and tried to move  away, but the table blocked his escape.

Moving quickly, Galerius slipped his hand into the blond hair of the  slave, taking a tight grip. Severus swiftly grabbed the flailing arms and  pinned Nicholas' arms behind his back in a firm grip. Grinning at each  other, they then looked over at Lucius as the slave squirmed and struggled  against them.

"Lucius, where do you want the ëbreaking in' to take place?" Severus  asked.

Lucius thought for a moment as he chewed on the grape Suella had eased  into his mouth. "Right there is fine." Looking toward the kitchen, he  yelled, "Gallus!"

The steward quickly trotted out of the kitchen, concerned something had  gone wrong. Seeing two of his master's friends confining the new slave,  he had a pretty good idea what was going to happen. Trotting up to the  gathering, Gallus breathlessly asked, "Yes, Master?"

Lucius pulled his gaze away from the struggling barbarian to address his  steward. "Gallus, have the slaves remove the food, but leave the table  here. And be quick about it!"

With an affirmative nod, Gallus turned toward the kitchen, then stopped  when Galerius added, "Oh, and have one of them bring several pieces of  leather with them."

"Yes, Master Galerius. Immediately!" the steward answered, then hurried  into the kitchen.

Lucius returned his attention to the scene playing out on the other side of  the table. A hungry leer appeared when Galerius jerked Nicholas' head  back and covered the audible gasp of pain with a forceful kiss. Muffled  cries of protest could be heard as the young slave struggled to escape the  unwanted attentions of the two Romans. Galerius lingered in the kiss  while his free hand began to roam across the muscled body of the  handsome slave, only breaking away from the kiss when half a dozen  servants ran into the room, rushing to remove all the dishes.

Severus jerked on the slave's arms in warning when Nicholas continued  to struggle against Galerius' caresses. Grinning, he teased, "I don't think  he appreciates your attentions Galerius."

"No, it doesn't appear so. What a shame." Looking over the slave's  shoulder at Severus, he winked and said, "I guess we're just going to have  to do this the hard way." At Severus' nod, Galerius watched as the  Roman flashed a lewd grin and pulled on Nicholas' arms, wrenching a  discernible groan of pain from the young barbarian.

Turning away, Galerius stepped between two of the slaves clearing the  table and retrieved one of the cutting knives lying there. Twirling the  knife between his fingers, he slowly walked back to the pair, as Nicholas  began to pant from the exertion.

"You don't want to play, slave?" he asked as he dragged the knife gently  across cloth and skin. He smile broadened when the young man suddenly  stopped struggling. Looking into the handsome face, he watched as a  quick swallow became the only visible sign of emotion. Leaning closer,  he drew the knifepoint up to the shoulder strap of Nicholas' tunic and  with a quick jerk, sliced through the material. Galerius tossed the knife  back on the table, then took hold of the cut material and pulled, causing  the tunic to slide down the taunt body until it gathered on the floor.

Galerius took a step back and stared at the lean, young body, then looked  over his shoulder at Lucius. "If you ever decide to sell him, Lucius, let  me know. I'll buy him from you!"

The Lady Gemma spoke up as well. "Oh, yes Lucius. Please do think of  us when you tire of him." She licked her lips as she stared at the broad  chest and slim waist visible to the diners. "Come, come, Galerius -- don't  keep us in suspense. Let's see the rest!" she chided her spouse.

Galerius moved closer to the young slave, then looked over and grinned  at his wife as he slowly moved his fingers across the slave's chest. "You  never could wait for your surprises could you, Gemma?" he teased.

"Galerius, how can you tease Gemma that way! Get on with it!" Deanna  urged. "The slaves have finished with the table already!"

Severus grinned at his wife and replied, "Deanna, we all know you're  only interested in seeing how big his cock is!" Laughing at the look she  threw at him, Severus addressed Galerius. "I guess we can't delay any  longer, Galerius. The gallery is demanding action!"

"Yes, Severus. Get on with it," Lucius answered for all the watching  participants.

Galerius noticed one of the kitchen slaves hovering nearby with a handful  of leather draped across her palm. Waving her closer, he took the straps  from her, then looked at Severus and said, "Hold him still. I wouldn't  want to tie the two of you together, now would I?" he teased.

"Ha, ha, Galerius. You and your wonderful sense of humor," Severus  threw back good-naturedly. "It's a shame... whooof!" Severus exclaimed  as he was hit in the stomach with an elbow. Tightening his grip, he  tensely stated, "I think it's time to stop playing around. Our toy is  growing bored."

Grinning, Galerius reached between the men, securely tying the first strap  tightly around the slave's right wrist, before throwing the rest of the piece  over Severus' shoulder.

"Don't, please," Nicholas whispered, almost against his will.

"Did you hear something, Severus?" Galerius asked mockingly, as he  moved to the other side and tied one of the straps around Nicholas' left  wrist, though this time he kept hold of the remainder.

"I'm not sure. Did you say something, slave?" Severus asked, pulling  against his arms.

"Please...., master," he spat, then gasped in pain as Severus pulled harder.

The two Romans looked across the table at Lucius, who nodded once.  Looking at each other, Severus yelled, "Now!" as he released Nicholas'  arms and grabbed the strap that was lying on his shoulder. The two  soldiers quickly stretched the young slave between them, pulling him taut.

Galerius yelled at Tiberius, who had been laughing at their struggles.  "Stop that cackling and come over here and help us." Looking at the  brightly polished brass tabletop, he added, "And bring a cloak with you."

When Tiberius walked over with a couple of cloaks thrown over his arm,  the first real emotion the young slave had expressed crossed his face --  panic. Shaking out the cloaks so they covered the cold metal surface,  Tiberius continued around until he was standing in front of the bound  man.

"Noooo! Please, don't do this!" Nicholas pleaded as the two soldiers on  either side of him guided him back a couple of steps. When the backs of  his knees hit the table, Tiberius pushed against his chest, which sent him  crashing down on the table. The two officers quickly tied Nicholas  down, looping the leather straps around the table legs securely.

"Well, that went well," Tiberius quipped and grinned as he walked back  to his couch and the slave girl. Galerius and Severus each took one of the  slave's ankles and quickly had the struggling man stretched out on the  table, securely tied. Galerius, grinning hungrily at Severus, asked, "Who  gets to go first?"

Severus looked over at Lucius, who was intently watching the  proceedings. "Do we toss for first, or will you choose his first rider,  Lucius?"

Looking at his second in command, Lucius thought for a moment, then  smiled and said, "No need. Why don't you start things off, Severus."

"Thank you, my General!" Severus answered, greatly pleased.

As Galerius moved back to his couch, Severus knelt down next to the  table, drinking in the sight of the well-developed body stretched out for  his enjoyment. Running his hand up the inside of one leg, he grinned as  the slave strained against the restraints at the first touch of his hand.  Reaching for the loincloth, he slowly unwrapped the garment until the  jewels hidden within were revealed. Severus stroked his fingertips across  a sensitive area, then quickly pulled the loincloth out from under Nicholas  when he bucked in protest.

Lucius watched as his officer began to touch the slave, moving over him  with a sure, gentle hand. He knew this slave would be difficult, though  breaking his spirit wasn't what he had in mind. This little demonstration  should convince Nicholas that capitulation was the best thing for all  concerned. Lucius didn't want to have to constantly fight him; nor did he  want to have him beaten into submission. Hopefully, the barbarian  would see reason and learn from this lesson.

He watched as Severus licked across the muscled chest, teasing the  barbarian's nipples into hard points. When Severus lightly drew his  tongue across the taut neck and up to the luscious mouth, Lucius leaned  forward, almost as tense as the slave bound to the table.

Noises of disgust and protest rose from the helpless man, distracting the  general from his pleasure. He leaned toward Galerius and whispered in  his ear. As he finished, the lewd grin that appeared promised yet one  more thing Nicholas would complain about.

Rising, Galerius reached under his uniform and loosened his cock  protector from around his waist and groin. Pulling it off, he walked to  the head of the slave and knelt down. Galerius forced the slave's mouth  open and inserted the small leather cage inside, securing it in place with  the attached straps. The burly general looked up when Lucius stated,  "Finally, a little piece and quiet. It is much better this way; now we can  hear the musicians as they play."

Galerius glanced over to the corner of the room where the group was  sitting. At his glare, they quickly raised their instruments and proceeded  to fill the room with music.

"Excellent, Galerius. A brilliant stroke, I must say!" Tiberius said, raising  his cup of wine in salute.

Galerius reached for the last piece of leather lying on the floor, knowing  that Severus would be needing it. Dropping it within reach, Galerius  squatted down near the slave's head and began to stroke his hand through  the wavy, blond hair, while he tasted and kissed the handsome face.

Severus turned his attention back to what he had been doing before  Galerius' interruption. He looked at the limp penis, noting it had shown  no change since they had begun their sport. He picked up the loose piece  of leather and proceeded to insure the slave's co-operation in their game.

Looping one end of the strip of leather around the large scrotum, Severus  secured it with just enough pressure to prevent the slave from coming,  then took the remaining length and tied it around the base of the limp  cock in front of him. "There, that should take care of the problem," he  quietly stated.

The two Romans began to work on the resisting body, using their hands  and mouths to work the barbarian into an aroused state. As indistinct  sounds from the bound man increased in frequency, the limp cock  expanded, standing upright and hard.

Severus felt a hand moving up his back. Looking up, he saw his beautiful  Deanna standing next to him. He could feel one of her hands gently  stroking up and down his back as she silently waited for him to grant her  permission to join him. He smiled, then moved over, giving her access to  the waist of the slave. Severus wasn't surprised when she leaned down,  took the large cock in her mouth and began to work it intently.

"I believe Deanna has decided to take the first ride tonight," Severus said,  laughing. He reached down and stroked one hand against the firm thigh  of the young man as the other hand gently moved through the dark curls  falling down Deanna's back.

Deanna rolled her tongue around the hard cock, tasting it. She pulled the  foreskin back, completely exposing the large organ. Carefully sucking on  the head, she teased the open slit on the top of the large cock. A shaky,  low moan issued from her helpless partner when she took him completely  in her mouth, stroking up and down with measured strokes. Tasting a  small drop of his pre-com, Deanna leaned back and began to remove her  blue shift. Hands suddenly appeared, helping her undress. She turned to  kiss her husband, whose hands continued to roam across her body. With  the assistance from her husband, Deanna was quickly rid of all her  clothing, revealing a trim, youthful body. She knelt on the table next to  the still slave and straddled his waist.

"Oh, isn't he magnificent," she cooed as she stroked her hand up and  down the rigid shaft. Raising herself up, she guided Nicholas's cock into  her wet vagina. A sharp cry of pleasure rose from Deanna as the  handsome slave filled her. "Oh, yes! Quite magnificent!" Closing her  eyes, she began to gently move, falling into an age-old rhythm.

Hearing an inarticulate sound coming from the slave, she opened her  eyes, then looked back at her husband. "Severus, could you take the gag  off. I'd like to be able to kiss him... that is, if you don't mind," she  added  with a flirtatious smile.

Raising an eyebrow, Severus glanced at Galerius, who was sucking on  one of the slave's nipples. "What do you say, Galerius? Should we?" he  asked the other man as he rose from the barbarian's chest.

Galerius looked down at Nicholas and said, "Only if he remains quiet. I  don't want to listen to any yelling..." A slow grin spread across Galerius'  face as he added, "Unless it's in the heat of passion that is."


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholas groaned again as Deanna leaned back to talk to her husband, all  the while she continued to rock back and forth on his groin. He had  fought as hard as he could, trying not to give in to these Romans, but it  was obvious he wasn't going to win this argument. He sighed around  another muffled cry of pleasure. The things these crazy Romans wanted  to try. <Maybe some of these new things weren't all bad...> he thought,  his eyes closing as more waves of erotic pleasure ran outward from his  groin.

Hearing Galerius' conditions for removing the gag, Nicholas opened his  eyes, tilted his head back and nodded his assent to the Roman general  kneeling near his head. He would be very happy to be rid of that  restraint! He breathed a small sigh of relief when the burly Roman pulled  the straps off his head and removed the small cage from his mouth.  "Thank ahhhhh..." he started to say when another wave of pleasure  flowed over him. Deanna had picked up her pace. He felt her lean down  over him and lightly begin to suckle on his nipples. The intense feelings  were too much to ignore. Raising his hips, he began to thrust up to meet  her as she impaled herself on his hard cock.

A large hand moved back through his hair and fingertips traced light  patterns on his upper arm as the lady leaned toward him to grab a kiss.  He opened his mouth slightly, letting her slip her tongue into his mouth:  tasting and demanding a reaction from him. Nicholas tentatively returned  the kiss, then started when he realized the hand in his hair wasn't hers, but  the burly Roman's.

His senses were on fire as the lady moved down his neck, kissing and  lightly stroking his skin. Nicholas briefly closed his eyes, savoring all the  different sensations rising from his body -- from the strokes through his  hair, to the kisses and caresses from the lady, to the wondrous stirring  rising from his groin as she continued to plunge herself downward,  meeting his upward thrust. It was all stirring his passions and lust.

When she returned to his lips, he threw himself into the kiss, returning it  wholeheartedly. While they were involved in the kiss, he heard a low,  guttural sound rise from deep in her throat, then a sudden addition of  weight came to rest on him. Opening his eyes, Nicholas looked over the  lady's shoulder and saw Severus leaning against her back. When he  broke from the kiss, he noticed the look of total rapture upon her face.  He was momentarily confused, then realized what they were doing.

Lucius sat forward on his couch, watching the action heat up before him.  He smiled in anticipation when the slave began to participate instead of  fighting against what was being done to him. <This may turn out better  than I had hoped!> Lucius mused as the couple began to fuck in earnest.  He noticed the slave start as Nicholas realized more than the lady's hands  were stroking him, then hummed in appreciation when Severus moved up  behind his wife and mounted her from behind. The grunting and  groaning coming from the table quickly grew in volume and intensity as  all three participants quickly approached their orgasm. <Ah, but wait  until he figures out what else those straps are there for!> Lucius thought  with rising anticipation.

Nicholas could feel the other man's penis rubbing in and out of Deanna's  ass as he stroked into her vagina. He found the sensation strangely  exciting. Never would this have happened in his own country! The  tingling of his building orgasm pushed him into a quicker stroke, as the  lady pinned to his chest moaned with every breath.

Tilting his head back, he stretched his neck and closed his eyes as the  growing ball of pleasure seethed in his groin, then grunted when a hard,  asserting mouth suddenly appeared, covering his own, demanding  attention. As the surge of his approaching orgasm moved up his spine,  Nicholas threw himself into the kiss, too far-gone to care whether the  other was male or female. Hands stroked up and down his outstretched  arms as they lavished heated kisses upon one another -- all the while, he  could still feel the other man's shaft moving in and out of the lady, softly  stroking his own stiff cock through the layers of skin which separated  them.

As the burning desire in his groin continued to hang back, he felt his  frustration beginning to intensify. Suddenly the lady braced her hands  against his shoulders as she came with a swift, violent climax. Her nails  dug into his shoulders as she screamed out her pleasure. Nicholas  continued to thrust deeply into her, relishing the spasms of her inner  muscles squeezing against his cock. The orgasm building in his groin  refused to approach any closer. He snarled to himself as Severus' deep  groans of release mingled with his wife's as he came as well.

With Severus and Deanna lying on top of him, both panting from the  strenuous workout, Nicholas continued to thrust into her wet canal. He  was worried they might leave him unfulfilled. Opening his eyes, he saw  Galerius rising from his lips, a pleased grin gracing his face. Another  frustrated growl rose from Nicholas' chest as the orgasm he craved still  hovered just beyond reach.

Some of the weight moved off him. He looked over and saw Severus rise  off his wife and sensuously stretch. A few minutes later, Deanna sat up  and began to inch herself off his swollen organ.

"No, no not yet!" Nicholas dared to hiss. His frustration mounted as the  warm body surrounding his cock retreated.

"It's all right," Deanna whispered, leaning down to grab another kiss  from the squirming slave. She let the kiss linger while she ran her right  hand down his chest. Rising from the kiss, she moved off the slave and  sat down on the edge of the table. Deanna grasped the rigid shaft and ran  her hand up and down the smooth skin, which dragged a growl of  frustration from Nicholas as he thrust up into her hand.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Deanna?" Severus asked, leaning his head over  her shoulder.

"That was wonderful, Severus," she whispered as she withdrew her hand  from Nicholas and turned her head to kiss her husband.

"Yes, it was magnificent," Lucius stated, rising from his couch. He  walked around the table and came to stand near the slave's head. He  glanced down when a soft whisper reached him. Nicholas was slowly  tossing his head side to side, his eyes tightly closed. It was obvious he  was in great distress. Lucius leaned down and ran his fingers across the  flushed cheek, then straightened and looked at the woman sitting on the  table.

"He's going to need relief soon," Deanna softly said, gazing with  compassion at the tense body of the slave.

"And he shall receive it, my dear." Glancing back at the young barbarian,  Lucius smiled and quietly muttered to himself, "Soon." Returning his  attention to the beautiful Deanna, he smiled and held his hand out to her,  saying, "Come. Let me escort you to the couches."

Rising, her body lightly coated with a soft sheen of sweat, Deanna  walked back to her couch, where she quickly dressed. Settling down next  to her husband, her eyes returned to Nicholas. She let her gaze travel  down his frame until she reached his massive cock, still rising stiff and  hard from his groin. "Oh, Lucius. I'd say he's worth every aureus you  paid for him!" Deanna beamed at her host, her afterglow still humming  through her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, my dear," Lucius replied, then glanced  over at Galerius, who was still stroking his hand through the blond hair of  the bound slave. "However, I have not made that particular judgement  about his worth yet."

Lucius signaled to Tiberius, who was rising off the slave girl he had  appropriated for the evening. He stood up, straightened his tunic and  approached his host with a big grin on his face. "Yes, General?" he  asked.

"Tiberius, I believe Galerius is going to need some help with the slave. If  you would be so kind?" Lucius requested, gesturing to the table where  Galerius was running his hands across the painfully aroused slave.

Tiberius nodded in acquiescence. Moving over to a corner of the room,  he picked up an armful of pillows that were scattered across the floor.  Knowing Galerius' preference, Tiberius realized the pillows would be  needed.

Galerius watched Tiberius as he walked toward the table, his arms full of  pillows and a silly grin on his face. "I noticed you were having a good  time over there," Galerius teased, nodding toward the couch.

"Yes, it was adequate," he replied, his grin growing larger. "I guess you  want your turn now?" he replied, returning the playful teasing as the burly  general continued to stroke his hands across the bound slave.

"If you don't mind..." Galerius shot back as he rose to his feet, a hungry  gleam apparent in his eyes.

The two Romans moved to the bottom of the table and untied the slave's  feet. They both smiled when Nicholas didn't react to the new freedom.  Moving in tandem to the head of the table, they began to work on freeing  the slave's hands as well. While they worked, the young barbarian  growled his distress and tossed his head as the pleasure/pain he was  enduring radiated through him.

"Come on, my young barbarian. Move forward," Galerius urged as he  pulled the loosened strap free from the table leg. He was immediately  jerked forward as Nicholas' hand flew toward his groin, anxious to  relieve the aching, glorious pressure swirling there.

"No, not just yet," Galerius ordered, as he jerked on the strap, pulling  Nicholas' hand back. He heard another groan rise from the slave as he  was again prevented from relieving his painful erection.

 Tiberius finally worked the knots loose on his strap and threw the loose  end to Galerius. He released his hold of the barbarian's wrist when  Galerius pulled the straps tight and securely lashed the slave's wrists  together. The burly general pulled the slave down the table a little as  Tiberius piled all the pillows onto the flat surface.

Galerius noticed the pained expression on the young slave's face.  Grasping his chin firmly, he tilted the handsome features up, leaned down  and whispered, "Soon, Nicholas. Your master will deal with your needs  soon." He leaned closer and kissed the partial open lips. Straightening,  he noticed Tiberius had finished placing the pillows on the table.  Galerius pulled slightly on the bound wrists, saying, "All right... Lay  down on the pillows."

Nicholas softly cried out with unfulfilled lust. He felt gentle hands  urging him onto his stomach, offering support when he complied. He fell  into a supported crouch, his stomach and chest sprawled by the pillows as  he gave in without a struggle. He desperately needed release. He was so  desperate, he was willing to obey this soft-spoken man -- all in the hopes  he would be allowed to relieve the throbbing in his groin.

His hands were pulled forward and the leash was again tied to the table.  Nicholas leaned his chin into the pillows and closed his eyes as his ankles  were secured to the table again. A few moments later, he heard, "Thank  you, Tiberius. I can take it from here," float by from somewhere behind  him.

Nicholas growled deep in his throat as he felt the soft silks of the pillows  rubbing against his swollen cock. The stimulation was driving him wild  as he ground his groin against the soft cloth.

He jumped when he felt someone sit down next to him, their leg brushing  against his. A rough hand patted his hip, then was joined by another as  feather light caresses brushed against his buttocks. They lightly moved in  a large circle, up his flanks, around to the small of his back and back  down each cheek of his buttocks again. The feeling was so intense!  Relaxing against the pillows, Nicholas wallowed in the feelings rising  from his body as the hands continued to travel across his skin, leaving a  tingling sensation in their wake.

He jerked his head up when one of the Roman's hands traveled lower to  gently touch the swollen sac hanging between his legs. Nicholas drew in  a sharp breath when a finger smoothly drew a line up from his scrotum,  across his anus to finally end at the small of his back. He shifted  position, then shivered in frustration as his sexual desires flared painfully.

Lucius had been tensely watching the careful manipulation of his slave.  Galerius was being very cautious and gentle, applying the carrot approach  to this slave's breaking in. He licked his lips as he felt a surge of sexual  tension run through him when Galerius ran a slow finger up his slave's  crack. He was going to enjoy this!

Looking up from the quivering slave to Galerius, Lucius saw him glance  over, silently asking for permission to proceed. Nodding slightly, he  said, "I believe he's ready for the next step, Galerius. You may proceed."

"Thank you, Lucius," Galerius replied, smiling.

Nick heard *his master* telling this Roman to proceed. He was both  titillated and fearful what this 'next step' might be. He hoped it included  relieving the increasingly painful tension swirling in his groin.

He tensed and tried to wiggle away when he felt a wet finger rubbing  against his anal opening. Nicholas asked fearfully, "What... what are you  doing?"

"Shhh. Relax," was the murmured rely.

Finding the feeling somewhat pleasurable, he started to relax as the moist  finger continued to brush against the tight circle of muscles. Nicholas  tensed, then held his breath when the finger pushed against him, then  groaned in reaction when the finger gained entry and began to slowly ease  in and out. His groin flared up painfully as the burning sensation turned  into an oddly pleasant one. <What else will these strange Romans think  to do to me!> he wondered as another wave of unreleased sexual tension  washed through him.

The answer was a new burning as a second finger joined the first.  Stroking slowly in and out, Galerius carefully stretched Nicholas' anus as  he patiently finger fucked him. As he felt the slave starting to relax, he  whispered, "That's right. Not all new things need to be feared. Relax  and enjoy it." He glanced at Lucius and with a conspiratory smile,  rotated his fingers as he thrust back in. Brushing against a certain spot  inside the slave's rectum, the effect was immediate.

"Oh, Fuck!!" Nicholas gasped when a huge wave of pleasure swept  across his mind. His back bowed sharply when a spasm swept through  his body, the intense feelings briefly blinding him. An intense pain grew  in his balls as his orgasm was once again denied.

Galerius grinned at Nicholas' reaction. "See? There is pleasure to be had  from submitting to someone else." Glancing at Lucius, he muttered,  "You will experience a variety of new things that will bring pleasure to  you. Even pain can become pleasurable, if you're willing to accept and  broaden your horizons a bit."

Galerius continued to slowly move his fingers in and out, then slipped a  third finger into the young slave's ass. He smiled when he felt the  muscles in the delicious body lift to try and aid his taking. Feeling his  own cock swelling, Galerius reached down with his left hand and  unfastened his loincloth, freeing himself from the quickly confining  material. The soft-spoken general stroked himself as he continued to  work his fingers in and out of the now pliant flesh of the slave. Smiling,  he knew it wouldn't be long now.

When his cock began to ooze, Galerius rose from his sitting position and  knelt between the spread legs of the slave, all the while, continuing to  gently manipulate his fingers inside the aroused barbarian. Once he was  in position, he smiled in anticipation, then thrust his fingers in one last  time, rotating them as he did so. Brushing against that pleasure spot  again, the slave thrust his hips back and groaned with abandon. Galerius  removed his fingers and placed his cock against the loosened ring of  muscles, then steadily pushed inside.

He heard a sharp hiss of pain escape Nicholas and the blond head  snapped up at his entrance. "It's all right," he soothed as he steadily  eased his cock in. "Relax and enjoy it," he advised when he felt the  barbarian's body start to tighten up in reaction.

Galerius grasped the firm hips in front of him and began to thrust in and  out with long, luxuriating strokes. He could tell this one had never  experienced this type of sex before by the wonderfully tight ass  surrounding his cock.

After a few gentle thrusts, Galerius was able to penetrate all the way. He  felt his groin brushing against the soft skin of the slave's buttocks as he  pushed all the way in. Trying to make this first time as pleasurable as  possible, Galerius kept an easy, steady rhythm. It wasn't too long before  the slave was rising up to meet him, driving the stroke deeper. When he  felt the body under him begin to shudder, he wasn't surprised when a  thin, strained voice spoke. "Please," Nicholas asked, "I need release..."

"Soon, Nicholas," he whispered to the tensely bowed back. Thrusting  smoothly into the virgin flesh, Galerius worked toward his own orgasm.  The tight fitting canal squeezing against his cock was enough to take his  breath away. Adding the additional stimulation of Nicholas rocking back  to meet each of his thrusts, it wasn't long before Galerius climaxed,  shooting into the trembling body beneath him.

After the first rush of his orgasm had past, the burly general eased his  softening cock out of the slave and took a deep breath. "Please..."  whispered up from the trembling body. Galerius rose and quickly  dressed, then squatted down near the limp form. Running his hand  through the sweat dampened, blond hair, he leaned down and whispered,  "Remember what I told you about the pain and pleasure." Rising to his  feet, he gave the upturned butt a playful slap, and wandered back to the  couch, nearly collapsing next to Lucius, who was still watching the prone  figure on the table.

"Thank you, Lucius. That was exhilarating!" Galerius exclaimed,  grinning broadly at his host. "I think you'll find him deliciously tight."

Lucius looked at to his friend and nodded. "I appreciate your help in  educating him. Hopefully, he'll remembers the lesson."

Lucius rose and headed for a wine pitcher sitting on a small table behind  the couches. Pouring himself another full goblet, he turned and took a  sip, savoring the flavor. As he walked back to his couch, he yelled  toward the kitchen. "Basil!"

In the time it took for him to settle himself comfortably on his couch, a  large, swarthy servant had materialized nearby. When Lucius looked up,  Basil fell into a deep bow and waited for his instructions.

"Ah, Basil." Pointing at Nicholas, he continued, "Take this slave to my  chambers. Make sure he's comfortable, but restrained. I'll be there  shortly." As Basil bowed and turned toward the table, Lucius turned  toward the Lady Gemma and said, "I apologize Lady Gemma, but he  needs to rest." Grinning slightly at her disappointed look, he added,  "Next time, you may start things off, if you wish."

Pouting slightly, Gemma sighed, then lightly smiled at her host. "Thank  you Lucius. That sounds like an interesting prospect." Everyone  watched as the large servant quickly untied the new slave, but left the  restraining strap on his hands. With the leash in hand, he helped the  obviously very aroused, but very tired man to his feet and quickly  propelled him out of the room.

"Now, what were you saying about the Senate, Tiberius?" Lucius asked,  encouraging the resumption of the local gossip among his guests.

 

 

Nicholas sighed and pulled against the restraints again, growing tired of  being confined. The agony in his groin had lessened somewhat as he was  left on his own. <Just as well, since I can't do anything about that  either,> he thought with a frustrated sigh. He felt a slight ache from his  ass when he shifted slightly. Pulling his legs up next to him, he leaned  his ribs against the intricately carved wooden slab that served as the bed's  headboard and waited.

It had been almost half an hour since Basil had left him here. Almost half  an hour since he had experienced that strange new way of having sex. It  was demeaning... exciting... painful... and pleasantly erotic. Just thinking  about it was causing a growing surge of excitement to rise in him. He  squirmed on the bed again.

Nicholas looked up when a whisper of sound heralded the approach of  someone approaching. A body moved through the shadows, first  opening, then closing the bedroom door. He heard the latch drop then the  sound of the door being locked. He wasn't surprised when the Roman,  Lucius, walked into the dimly lit room.

Nicholas watched the general walk over to the large table set against the  wall. Basil had brought a small bowl of fruit, as well as a large pitcher  and two goblets and set them on the table shortly after he confined  Nicholas in the room.

The general picked up a goblet and poured some wine into it. Raising the  glass, Nicholas saw him look over the rim of the goblet as he took a sip.  Lowering it, he picked a few grapes from the bowl and with goblet in  hand, approached the bed.

"I hope you are feeling somewhat refreshed," Lucius inquired as he  slipped a grape into his mouth. Chewing slowly, he waited as Nicholas  tried to decide how to answer.

If he defied this Roman, he knew his life wouldn't be worth a hill of  beans. On the other hand, he just couldn't give in. It went against his  nature to let anyone rule him like this man, his "master", wanted to do.  He sighed and decided to wait. He wouldn't make a choice until he  absolutely had too.

"I feel fine," Nicholas replied softly, not meeting the Roman's eyes

At firm hand quickly shot out and grasped him by the chin. With his  head forced up, he looked at this Roman, eye to eye. "Nicholas. What  you went through was a lesson; a lesson I hope you took to heart."  Releasing his hold, Lucius dropped his hand and continued, "There are  many such pleasurable things you could learn, if you'd only submit."  Lucius raised his hand and caressed the side of Nicholas' face with the  back of his hand.

Suddenly that same hand balled into a fist and struck Nicholas on the  mouth. The suddenness of the blow drove a gasp of pain out of the  young barbarian. He licked at the trickle of blood that started to run  down the side of his mouth before he turned surprised eyes back to the  looming Roman.

"Or you can be stubborn and learn all the lessons rebellion will teach  you." Nicholas couldn't quite control the sudden flinch that ran through  him when Lucius reached for him again. He remained silent, enduring  the petting, until the Roman moved back to the refreshment table. He felt  a twinge run out from his groin at the resumption of the game.

Lucius asked with his back still turned, "Are you hungry? Or maybe  thirsty?" Looking over his shoulder, he waited for a response from the  silent, naked form sitting on the bed.

Setting his own goblet down, Lucius picked up a small bunch of grapes,  then poured some wine into the other goblet and carried everything over  to the bed. He deposited the grapes on the nearby table and sat down on  the bed near Nicholas. "I know you must be thirsty. It's been quite some  time since you last had any sustenance." Leaning the goblet up to the  young man's mouth, Lucius insisted, "Drink."

Nicholas carefully watched the Roman general over the rim of the goblet.  He wasn't sure what game was beginning, but he needed to be prepared.  Even though his thirst was screaming at him, he only allowed himself a  couple of quick swallows. A small amount of wine ran down his chin  and onto his chest when he pulled back from the goblet.

Lucius pulled the goblet away when he saw Nicholas draw away. Setting  the glass on the nearby table, he took the slave's chin in his hand and  brushed his thumb across the cut running from the side of the bound  man's mouth. "You'll be fine."

Reaching for his goblet, Lucius took a slow sip, savoring the excellent  red wine as he sat on the bed looking at the handsome face of the slave.  A germ of an idea occurred to him as he watched the slow stream of  spilled wine run down the young slave's neck and chest. He slowly  grinned and moved a little closer to Nicholas.

Staring at the goblet in his hands, the Roman said, "It's an excellent  vintage, don't you think?" He placed the goblet back on the table and  broke off a handful of grapes from the bunch. With the slave's gaze on  him, he held up the fruit and said, "It's amazing what can be done with a  few grapes."

Moving closer still, Lucius murmured, "It sustains us and provides us  with drink." He placed a grape in front of Nicholas' mouth and gently  rubbed it against his lips, urging the barbarian to take the juicy fruit.  When the slave opened his mouth, Lucius smiled slightly and pushed the  grape in. Taking another, he added, "So many pleasures can be derived  from this simple fruit." Looking Nicholas in the face, he watched him  chewing for a moment, then said, "Let me show you one of them."

Leaning toward the bound man, Lucius brought the grape up to the  slave's chest and squeezed, letting the dainty fruit drip its juices upon  Nicholas' left breast and nipple. Leaning his head down, Lucius began to  slowly lick across the skin. His tongue covered the area all round the  nipple, making smaller and smaller circles, until he finally fastened his  mouth onto that small nub, suckling and running his tongue over it.  When he drew his teeth across the hard point, he heard a sharp gasp  escape from the slave.

Rising from his ministrations, he reached for another grape and covered  the left collarbone area with the squeezed grape. He lowered his head  back to the body of his slave, tasting the sweetness of the fruit and the  saltiness of Nicholas.

Lucius went through several grapes before he looked up and noticed that  the barbarian had leaned his head back against the wall, which gave  Lucius better access to the areas around the slave's neck and shoulder.  The Roman smiled to himself and reached for another grape when he  noticed Nicholas' eyes were slit and he had begun to breath harder; an  encouraging sign of the young man's growing arousal.

Raising his other hand, Lucius began to stroke across Nicholas' right  breast as he squeezed the grape across the left side of the slave's throat  and shoulder. Starting at the collarbone, he lasciviously licked his way  up, until he was kissing and licking under the strong jaw, all the while his  other hand continued stroking across skin and lightly teasing Nicholas'  nipple until it was hard. He continued up the throat and across the chin  with his tongue until he finally covered the partially open mouth with his  own.

Lucius traced the other's lips with his tongue, until Nicholas opened his  mouth enough to allow his master's entry. Lucius lavished his attention  on those luscious lips, tasting and stroking the inside of Nicholas' mouth  with enthusiasm. He felt more than heard the soft rumble of sound as it  rose from the barbarian's chest in response to all the stimulation.

Nicholas was torn. The excitement rising within him was a teasing  reminder of what had happened earlier. The pleasurable things that had  been done to him were still fresh in his mind. But to just give in! Could  he really do that!

He felt the Roman shifting closer, felt the hands as they began to move  across his body, while the mouth moved closer to his own. When he felt  the tongue teasing his lips, urging him to open his mouth; he complied,  still not sure what he was going to do as this progressed further.

After a short while, Nicholas felt the need for air and broke away from  the demanding kiss the general was lavishing on him. Panting, he turned  his head partially away and laid it against the wall. He felt Lucius' breath  when he leaned his head near Nicholas' ear and said, "It's a hard  decision, isn't it? To give up control, even for all the pleasure you know  that surrender will bring. Or to fight -- though you know what the  enviable outcome of that choice will be." One more long lick up his  throat, then the general sat back.

Glancing toward his captor, Nicholas watched as the Roman stood up and  began to remove his clothing. He felt another strong twinge race through  him as he remembered the sensations that had worked through him earlier  in the day. His shaft quickly thickened again, straining against the cock  strap confining it.

Laying the last of his clothing on a nearby chair, Lucius turned back to  the bed, only to notice the young slave watching him. The uncertainty in  his blue eyes contrasted with the stiff cock rising from his groin.

Lucius sensed if he plowed in, forcing the issue, demanding instant  obedience and complete compliance to his every wish, the slave would  probably balk and begin to fight back. He had noticed what the carrot  approach had accomplished with this particular slave earlier in the day.  Approaching the bed, Lucius decided he wanted to experience that  response from this slave too.

Sitting down on the bed, he reached up to the leash and pulled it loose  from the bed. As Nicholas tried to squirm a little closer to the headboard,  Lucius tapped the young man lightly on the thigh and said, "Move down  a bit." When the young man froze, Lucius controlled his sudden flare of  anger. "Move down the bed," he repeated, pulling on the leash to help  spur the man into action.

The slave flinched in surprise, then quickly maneuvered himself further  down the bed. "That's fine. Now lie down." When the slave had settled  onto his back, he looped the leash around the intricately carved slat that  made up his headboard and tied it securely. Settling himself into a  comfortable position, he drew his hands sensuously down Nicholas'  outstretched arms, across his tensed shoulders and continued down the  broad chest. Smiling in pleasure, he was going to enjoy the exploration  of the magnificent body stretched out before him.

Lucius raised his head from his slave's chest as muttered sounds of  pleasure were heard. He tried to glance at Nicholas' face, but the man  had his head thrown back into the pillows, while his hands were wrapped  in a death grip on the rope tying him to the bed. He seemed to be  completely engulfed in the passion coursing through his body,

Returning to his activities of a minute ago, Lucius slowly worked his  mouth down the slim frame until he had reached the groin. He looked at  the enormous cock as it stood stiff and ready for him to use. He ran his  fingers down its side before grasping it at the base. A garbled sound  floated by at the first touch of his hand to the sensitive flesh. He shifted  himself around until he was lying on his left side, his own swollen shaft  laying across Nicholas' lower leg and slid his mouth down on the large  glans.

He felt Nicholas tense when he began to slowly stroke up and down, his  salvia providing plenty of lubrication. Lucius heard a quick breath taken  when he stroked the head carefully, wrapping his lips around it and  applying a strong suction before he gently moved back down the swollen  penis. He played with the large cock, licking and tasting to his heart's  content, while the young slave rapidly lost what little control he had.

"Please... please," Nicholas pleaded. He didn't think he could endure  much more. He *needed* to come, badly!

When Lucius heard Nicholas beg for his release, then he knew it was time  to proceed. He moved closer to the man's head and leaned down to grab  a kiss from the panting young slave. He felt Nicholas throw himself  wholeheartedly into the kiss, demanding much more as he violently thrust  his tongue into Lucius' willing mouth.

Lucius broke from the kiss this time, very pleased at the responses  coming from the young slave. Reaching for an elbow, he said, "Turn  over Nicholas. It's time to move on to something else," as he helped his  slave to turn onto his stomach. With a groan, Nicholas settled against the  bed as Lucius began to run his hands across the broad back and slim  buttocks.

"Please, I need to come..." Nicholas whispered, as more waves of  pain/delight swept through him at the touches on his body.

"Soon, Nicholas. Very soon. But first, you must give me something,"  Lucius interrupted, soothing him as another groin was dragged out of the  slave by the hands stroking across his buttocks.

"All right, open your legs," Lucius instructed Nicholas, patting him on  the inside of his thigh. When he didn't move right away, Lucius coaxed,  "Come on, if you want your turn, then open your legs."

As Nicholas shifted his legs apart, Lucius moved between them and knelt  upon his legs. He stroked his hand up and down the parted crack in  Nicholas' buttocks, brushing against the large scrotum before traveling  back up to the puckered ass hole.

Not content with this position, he mumbled, "This won't do," then  reached down and grasped the slave by his hips. "Come on, Nicholas.  Rock forward onto your knees."

"I can't..." replied the muffled voice.

Reaching forward, he untied the rope from the headboard and let it hang  loose. Pulling on Nicholas' waist in encouragement, Lucius firmly  instructed, "Yes, you can. Now, grab hold of the headboard and rock  forward."

The General watched as the muscles rippled across the slave's shoulders  when the man heaved himself up. He kept a firm hold on the slender  waist, holding Nicholas steady until he found his balance. "Excellent!"  he whispered, making carefully adjustments to Nicholas' position, then  scooted forward to begin.

Running his hands across both of the slave's hips, Lucius leaned his face  forward and dragged his tongue across the flesh between the large,  scrotum and the tight opening. He felt a shudder move through Nicholas  at the new sensation, then another one repeated when the tongue moved  higher, dragging across his anus. Feeling his own surging needs, Lucius  replaced his tongue with a wet finger.

<Too much!!> his mind screamed, as several inarticulate sounds rumbled  out of him. Nicholas closed his eyes and dropped his head as several  waves of intense pressure moved up from his groin to flood his mind.  <Too much!!!> his body screamed, when the wet finger pushed against  his anus, forcing itself slowly inside.

He felt the burning from the tight muscles as the finger began to move in  and out. Trying to relax, Nicholas felt another cry burst from him as that  finger gently rolled against the tight ring surrounding it. He *needed* his  release. After all the building and all the play, he couldn't take much  more.

Another finger joined the first, flexing against the complaining flesh. He  waited for the pain to numb to pleasure as the fingers continued to work  in and out, pushing and rotating as they worked to loosen his anus. Then  maybe this Roman would let him have his turn!

Nicholas wasn't ready when the fingers turned and brushed against that  particular pleasure spot in his rectum. "Aarrhh!" he exclaimed when the  spasm, which was stronger than the ones he had experienced earlier in the  day, washed through him.

"Oh, did that feel good?" Lucius asked, teasing the trembling form in  front of him. He brushed his free hand up between Nicholas' legs and  began stroking the barbarian's large cock as he patiently worked his  fingers in and out.

Nicholas felt the fingers slipping out of him as another wave of passion  flooded his mind. Rational thought was rapidly deserting him as wave  after wave of sensual pleasure flooded through him. By the time the  Roman rose up behind him and brushed his cock against Nick's tingling  flesh, he was more than ready. He felt his ass flare up in pain, then  quickly subside as the Lucius' large cock slipped inside. Once the head  of the cock slid in, Nicholas felt the added pressure as the Roman began  working himself slowly deeper. It wasn't very long before he felt the  brush of the general's pubic hairs rubbing against his skin.

After the burning and pain eased, another desire began to assert itself,  urging him to match the rhythm Lucius was using as he stroked his penis  into his ass. He carefully began to rock, thrusting back as the big cock  pushed in. The feelings rising from the motion were delicious; they were  erotic; they were driving him wild!! Each stroke forced a moan of  ecstasy out of him as they drove toward fulfillment.

Lucius closed his eyes and luxuriated in the feelings he was getting from  this fucking. Galerius was right. Nicholas *was* deliciously tight! The  sensations rising from his shaft as the narrow canal squeezed him were  driving him swiftly toward his climax. Not wanting to end this, he pulled  out of the slave.

"No! Please don't leave me like this again!" Nicholas pleaded as he  threw his head back to try and look at his master.

"Shhh, it's all right. I'm not finished yet," Lucius soothed, stroking the  sweat coated back. He realized he had to let Nicholas have his orgasm  this time. If he didn't obtain any fulfillment soon, it would conceivably  ruin him for future encounters.

Lucius coaxed Nicholas to lay back down and helped him onto his back.  He leaned toward the small table next to the bed and pulled a small  dagger from its hiding place. Grasping the small knife, Lucius carefully  examined the cock straps Severus had wrapped around the slave's  genitals. Locating the spot he needed to cut to release the strap, the  General eased himself between the spread thighs and reinserted his cock  into the tight anus.

A growl of desire broke from both men as Lucius began to thrust. He  could feel his orgasm quickly regaining its intensity as he drove them  both toward a massive climax. He leaned down and kissed Nicholas,  thrusting his tongue in the willing mouth as he thrust his penis into the  willing flesh. They dueled with their tongues, massaging each other as  Lucius sensually ran his hands up the bound arms of his lover. Breaking  from the kiss, he trailed kisses across the smooth face as he wound his  hands into the disheveled, blond hair. He heard the heavy panting from  the young slave as he continued to plunge his rigid cock into Nicholas'  ass.

Lucius felt his climax as it tottered on the edge. Balancing more of his  weight on his legs, he slowed his thrusts just long enough to cut through  the constricting leather, freeing Nicholas' genitals. He dropped the knife  to the floor and quickly began to vigorously pound into the body beneath  him.

Lucius leaned down and ran his hands back into the long, blond hair as he  felt the first spasm hit the slave. He wasn't surprised when a moment  later Nicholas arced up against him and screamed as he experienced the  pain from all the blood flowing through his freed genitals and the  pleasure as the barbarian finally gained his release. When another spasm  hit, he could feel the first spray of Nicholas' cum shooting into the space  between their bodies.

Yet another spasm shook the young body. That sensation, added to the  wonderful feelings radiating out of his groin, pushed Lucius over the  edge. He covered Nicholas' mouth with his own as he released his own  load of semen deep within the young man. They dueled with their  tongues and sucked on each other's mouths while both their bodies shook  with the intensity of their climaxes.

 

 

 

LaCroix started awake, the dream still very much a part of his thoughts.  What had awakened him? He lay very still with his eyes closed and  extended his senses through the room. Nothing.

Suddenly the soft sound of displaced air filled the room and Nicholas  was standing by the couch. LaCroix could feel the aroused state his son  was in. <Well, well...> he thought as he slowly opened his eyes to look  upon his son. Amber hued eyes gazed back.

When another spike of Nicholas' growing arousal arced across their link,  LaCroix mumbled, "Maybe a carrot will work here as well as in my  dream," as he pulled himself into a seated position on the couch.  Looking back at Nicholas, he noticed the swirling tension, as well as the  curiosity that had pulled his son home.

"Nicholas, why don't you get something to drink and join me," LaCroix  softly said. "I expect we'll find *something* to discuss.


End file.
